User talk:KumataNuva
Welcome! Hi KumataNuva -- we are excited to have To Save the World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "To Save the World Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Short Stories Are we having pages for Apocalypse, Genesis, Trinity, and Rings of Power? The TSTW Chronicler :Yeah, I noticed that a while back. It's going to be heck trying to clean up all his loose ends. The TSTW Chronicler Noimage I think the latest trumps the other two. Should we can them, or just be selective? :P The TSTW Chronicler :'K, done. Oh, I was also wondering, should we go back along and make redirects of Super's real names to their page? Like "Sarah Winters" redirects to Sluice? The TSTW Chronicler :: ::That's where I found out. :P The TSTW Chronicler Charrie Count You League 11 Coalition 6 Solo Hero 4''' '''Solo Villain 32 Other 9''' '''Grand Total 62 Me League 11 Coalition 27 Solo Hero 3 Solo Villain 9 (D,E, & M count on both. :P) Other 8 Grand Total 58/59 You've still got a tight lead... The TSTW Chronicler Message Did you get my PM? The TSTW Chronicler :Yeah, scientists, doctors, and lawyers are the ones to watch out for. :P :I like the alien idea...this plot keeps getting better and better. Also, the main universes I could come up with were the Twisterverse, one based off of my short story, the Kingdom of a Thousand Tears, and the one where Amandine took over Canada and caused a superhero war. The TSTW Chronicler I'm back, so I should be more active here, and should be up and running in TSTW soon. Btw, counting another seven charries you gave me for Trinity, you're already up to 80. :P The TSTW Chronicler MechaniCo Hey, I just had a thought. Loadstone works for a major robotics company, right? Well, since there seem to be a lot of (Insert)Co-s around, how about a MechaniCo? The TSTW Chronicler Well, you were the one who named them...but if you want to call them Mephris', that's fine too. :P Well, there are robotics used in some forms of surgery, aren't there? Ah, here's an idea. Loadstone's company was orignially separate, and MechaniCo made technology for medical use. When the Twister fell off the radar, the companies could have merged, thus forming a big technology-producing MechaniCo. ??? The TSTW Chronicler Well, Mephris said there were villains, and you said Sluice recognized three of them - Extrapolator, Rush, and Mr. Magnet.... As in, there is a separate robotics company (which Loadstone works for), and there is MechaniCo, a subsidiary of MediCo. Twister disappears, Loadstone's company merges with MechaniCo...and then Loadstone works for MechaniCo.... The TSTW Chronicler 23:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, great. Two other things - d'you get my PM? And how exactly do we go about setting up this new AU plot of ours? The TSTW Chronicler Nothing, I guess. I just really have no clue how you were planning to go about this, and I have nothing for Loadstone and Sugar Rush to do...I'll just wing it for a while, then. :P Oh, and the next step of my Midnight plot is to spring a few guys from Confinement. Should one of them, oh, I dunno, relieve the place of the other half of the key? The TSTW Chronicler Um, hey, is this how I do it? This is ToA ToA 13:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, it was going to be a ransom, considering the Coalition captured a bunch of League members when they blew up the League Court...but then again, it's tempting to send Zap in there...and then I could use them in a different way...yeah, I can wait. It's even better if I did. Yeah...I have a bad habit of being a little impatient when it comes to stuff like this. Of course, you might have picked up on that when I asked twenty times when Trinity was going to start. :P I'll try to restrain myself for a while. The TSTW Chronicler >smirks< I did take the job of scholar for a reason, ya know. :P The TSTW Chronicler ''Navigation Template? Yeah, they are, once I get this one finished... >.< There's a ''lot to do around here. The TSTW Chronicler So, what are we going to do with those supers from the future: Harmony, Invisobel, and Elektrik? (sp?) The TSTW Chronicler Okay, sounds good. Yuriko is Harmony, Isobel would be Invisobel, and I think TPTI told me Elektrik is related to the Russian Twins...Maybe for the first two, we could make double-info templates, like what they have for the for the Toa Nuva on BS01? Let me try it on Yuriko's page... The TSTW Chronicler Omega Bomb Hey, I was wondering, did you have anything in particular in mind for the Twister to have filled his Omega Bomb with(the first time)? Because he was desperate enough to fill it from the Hakkou Comet, so I would assume he didn't have a radiation generator or something. I ask because I have a guy coming up whose power is to simply generate Omega Radiation. Apparently he's been bounced around between supervillains most of his life, and I was thinking it would be a good tie-in with that... What'cha think? The TSTW Chronicler Oh, okay. Well, we do know the Twister was conducting experiments with Omega Radiation, and my guy has a recently developed power of being able to channel the OR and convert it into other forms - just energy, so far. Maybe that was the Twister's doing? And he somehow used that power to escape...I just figured a guy like that would be a magnet for the T., since he was OR obsessed. No, he's a virtually unknown guy (to the superhero community) who's been kidnapped by supervillains far too many times in the last twenty years. :P He's an escape artist, though, which is why the League doesn't know about him - he's always gone by the time they show up. The TSTW Chronicler Joint Plot Hey, you wanted to do a joint plot, right? Well, I've got an idea: a short story about the founding of the Coalition of Corruption, set 40/50 years ago, staring the much younger Dr. D., Renaissance, and, of course, my beloved Mr. Mystery...what d'you think? The TSTW Chronicler Well, when you put it that way... Ya know, I hate how you can eloquently write circles around me like that. It's annoying. :P EDIT: But then again, we could always include TPTI in the idea. It's not like we don't all three have founding members...well, you don't, but with your talent, adding one in wouldn't be that hard. :DThe TSTW Chronicler Hmm, yeah, I just asked him. He said the League was founded 5/10 years ago. I asked if it could be fifteen, since that's when the Order was supposed to have been founded (to go in between), and he said that would be maximum. So, I say about ten to thirteen. I'll have to ask him about that. Not now, though...it's 4:30 AM over here... I need to get to bed. >.< The TSTW Chronicler I asked him for permission, and I got: "You go ahead, you budding authors you." So, if you're interested, it's a go. The TSTW Chronicler Well, I had one thing in mind. Mr. Mystery, known back then as Mister E., was a government agent - the best of the best. Since the League didn't exist back then, the US thought they could handle villains on their own - they'd send Mister E. out, he'd get close, drain their power, and they were no longer a threat. I was assuming that they sent him after one of the other founders, and instead he teamed up with him and backlashed at the agency he worked for. Yeah, another hero turned villain thing, but I've been watching too much Mission Impossible lately. :P In other news, my cat just died a few hours ago. She was actually older than I am; closest thing to a big sister I had... :( Happy frick'n 4th of July. I like Sugar Rush, btw. I kind of based her appearance off of a Mord'Sith...not that I expect you to know anything of the Sword of Truth series... :D The TSTW Chronicler Yeah, that's what I thought, it's gotta be Dr. Danger. That sounds perfect. And sure, he could have killed off a Mr. E.; that's exactly the sort of thing he'd love doing. The TSTW Chronicler Hmm...Well, world domination is too big...it's got to be something they can pull off. Let's see...nothin'. Shucks. The TSTW Chronicler Site Management A few things we need to go over... *We need to standardize image size. 400px, like on Photon, is far too big, but I don't know if 250px is too small or just right. What do you think? *The Old Coalition - should they be put under Solo Villains? Because they aren't affiliated with the Coalition any more; they're just Manchine's pawns. *Same thing with Knucklebones; he isn't working for the Coalition, since Renaissance is retired. The TSTW Chronicler *Yeah, 300's good. *So, make it a sub-category? *I can't get to that right now, but I'll certainly try it later. The TSTW Chronicler Ace Attorney Good grief. Well, that was interesting... - How long did it take you to complete? -- I was interrupted at the beginning...most likely, an hour and a half to two, give or take. - Were there any graphical/audio errors? -- The Pierce Marko profile pic has something wrong with the neck...and the sounds came a number of seconds after they were supposed to at times...might be because it said it might not be compatible with the laptop...Apparently it doesn't have firefox. I dunno. Oh, and I think the part about Radius was screwed up. When cross-examining Serenity's second testimony, it said something about a man with white hair and a visor, without having mentioned that when she had given it. When I pressed, it mentioned that Alexandra knew it was Leo. Then, when I pressed about what the man looked like, it said it was supposed to add the description then, and then there was a big thing about it being Leo. Only screw up I found...Radius looks wicked cool, btw. - Were there any errors of logic, or things you think I could have explained a little better? -- As for logic, I don't think I've felt this confused in quite a long time. :P It came together in the end, but I got stuck at least twice. I'm not meant to be an attorney, apparently. It was well thought-out, though. Although, we'll have to solidify when the League was founded, since quite a few dates are being flung around. So, to sum up, fix the thing about Radius, and I'll be glad to run through again. I think the biggest problem was that I didn't have a clue what I was doing...now that I know, it should make more sense. Also, I think you could put a mild language warning on there. :P Also, are you adding these to the character count? Nice use of Whiplash, btw. Hasn't been used in a while. The TSTW Chronicler Did you start playing before the sounds and music were loaded, becuase that messes up the order of things sometimes... I think the 'sound delay' may just be a matter of it not being viewed in firefox... it's an irritating limitation, but one I can't fix as the game maker was designed that way. I think with the whole Radius matter, I may have mixed up the order of some cross-examination messages. I was also thinking the point about Serenity having emotional problems could have been hinted at a little better, possibly even explained during the trial itself... Nope, I was a good boy and waited for everything to load. I figured that was it, anyway. Yeah, the Radius part was a little mixed up. As for Serenity, it might make it a little easier. Yeah, the Ace Attorney games are quite like that - no idea what's going on until the end. It's a nice feeling though, when it all comes together, right? Out of interest, what parts did you get stuck on? There were a couple of instances I intentionally made difficult. Yeah, it's amazing when it all comes together. Anyway, let me think. Cross examining Mr. Trump (who reminded me far too much of Thompson, by the way :P ) the second time took me a minute, and it didn't dawn on me that it was the "old friend." It was mostly on Serenity, though. Can't remember what it was the first time, exactly, (I think the Radius matter had something to do with that) but coming up with what the "promise" was about took me quite a few tries. Well, I don't see why Peacemaker couldn't wind up in some future plot...Oh, and for an interesting trial, wasn't Jack Frost told by the Canadian government (or some authority) that he had to join the League, or he was going to get in trouble for roughhousing it so much...that might be interesting. The TSTW Chronicler Surge I noticed Surge mentioned on a few pages...who is that? I don't remember anyone with that name... The TSTW Chronicler Sounds vaguely familiar...Anyway, I know what you mean. I had all my TSTW stuff; story chapters, plot ideas, lists of names, basically my entire backup stuff on the old family computer (it fatally crashed, so when we got a new one I got the old one; it works, but can't handle internet.). Then a few weeks back, the monitor died. So I have no back up if I loose anything, and I had to re-outline RoP so that I could keep going. How's Trinity coming, btw? The TSTW Chronicler Confinement It's TPTI's. Hang on a minute... The TSTW Chronicler There, that's all I know, too. The TSTW Chronicler Testing Hurray! Especially considering all my info's on BZP. :P Yep, invisibility and holographic illusions are fine by me. As for TSTW:SA, I got hung up on Trump's second testimony, and game over. Problem is, you can't see the "little green bar at the top of the screen" because of a blaring label saying that you're not using firefox. (I don't want to download anything unless I get permission first, and anyway, it's better I didn't, or I wouldn't have caught that.) While it's probably fine for firfox users, is there any way you could move that for those who can't see it? Much better, from what I saw; the intro argument was a nice touch, for one. Up to where I was took about 34 minutes, btw. Also, by pressing more than I did before, I caught mention of a villain called Meatshield...odd name...anyway, that's worth tacking on here somewhere. The TSTW Chronicler Jack Pelham If you've got any heroes you'd like him to represent, just let me know. Also, feel free to throw him in Super Attorney if you want. (And yeah, he's Twilight Jack from the Twisterverse) Speaking of which, perhaps an important trial here or there might be covered by the ISNN? (EDIT)Oh, and if you take Kigame's NPCs out, you're down to 79, which gives you plenty of room for SA charries and such (if you're still shooting to stop at 100). The TSTW Chronicler Oh, and one other thing. I vaguely remember submitting a Gambit-based character for Trinity with a name I didn't like. Since you haven't posted Trinity yet, any chance we could change it? The TSTW Chronicler Well, doesn't that just make me feel smart. It does disappear. :P No, the character's fine; I just don't like the name...the next best thing I can come up with is Joule...what do you think? The TSTW Chronicler Dang, I can't get past that second testimony... The TSTW Chronicler EDIT: I just went back and went through the original, and found that you cut out the bit about the hair. Is that why I can't get through? The TSTW Chronicler Ah, there we go. Interesting... Yes, the whole thing's much better. Can't wait for Part 2. The TSTW Chronicler Quotes Should we have quotes on pages? The TSTW Chronicler Well, I'm not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but it was still marginally easy. There's still room for a little toughening up...lol. The TSTW Chronicler Sorry, I don't. I usually just stuck with the PM system. The TSTW Chronicler Ah, much more elaborate, more fast-paced than the first half. I finished it in 32 minutes. It seemed a tad overdone, though, compared with the first half...but it all ties in now, which is great. The TSTW Chronicler :I don't know...the going over Serenity's condition several times, maybe? You get it from Peacemaker, then three minutes later from Ebert. It just seemed repetitive. :Oh, I just thought of something. Leo seems surprised when Serenity said that she was LiteGaze, though Serenity points out that she knew who Leo was. Wouldn't he recognize her?... The TSTW Chronicler Not really...though I caught a typo. When you press Serrnity on having seen a man, and she says he had white hair, Alex thinks "Hoba Trump described the murder as having light-coloured hair..." Murder''er'', not murder. :P Also, after a string of objections from everybody, Leo says "That's as may be, but aren't I entitled to a fair trial before you pass verdict?" That's as may be? 'Nother typo? Other than that, it's great. In other news, BZP's back up, so I have access to all the info in my PM box/blog. We should be able to revive this place in no time. The TSTW Chronicler Super Attorney Idea Hey, you wanted me to let you know if I had any ideas for SA. How about a technopath booked for Grand Theft Auto? He could steal cars, take then apart, convert them into weapons, and sell them on the black market (or to someone). The TSTW Chronicler Yeah, it'd be great to have Mentor in it. But there isn't anyone else I see on the League page who's either old enough or fits the bill. The TSTW Chronicler Stories Sweeeeeet! Mentor, Leyline, and Syk; that's about as good as the Coalition guys. :P What are we going to do for the fourth spot, though? Project: Painstaking Research You know, I almost did this myself a few months back. Of course, with my schedule, I never got around to it, but it's pretty much the only way to completely chronicle the RPG. Sure, I'll go back through the separate stories (I actually plan to rewrite Rings of Power at some point anyway, since it was such a monumental disaster; sometime after Nothing Personal and To Rule the World!, I think). In other news, I skimmed through a few atlases and compiled a list of major cities in the world: League Bases. I know there are lots missing, but it's a start; since you're in England and I'm in America, I assume you'd know more about locations over there, so feel free to add any I missed. -The TSTW Chronicler Well, I've never claimed to be good with that kind of thing, lol. In the size debate, let's take Florida for example. The largest city is Jacksonville, followed by Miami, then Tampa (the only one that has an established base). Granted, Tallahasse, I just found out, is the eighth largest, so you do have a point. I think in the long run it's more of a selective process in establishing what qualifies as a major city. Then again, the six states of New England are all sandwiched together, so it could make sense to have a central hub, like the League Division of New England, in Boston or something. But the trip from Boston to upper Vermont or Maine would take too long, so while Boston is the only major city in New England, it would make sense to have other bases in the region. I guess it makes sense either way, but since there's been no definitive word, I PMed TPTI. Let's see what he has to say. - The TSTW Chronicler EDIT: And now we have definitive word: "I'd say KN's view is the more accurate one. I've never seen the league as having a major base in every major location. In Australia for example I would think it would be more like a base in Darwin and a base in Canberra, and then none in New Zealand. Just because the bases would be fairly costly to set up and maintain, so you wouldn't be able to build loads of them, so you'd have to keep them spread out. There would probably be lesser facilities in Wellington (sticking with Australia) to deal with joining up and holding supervillains, but not something quite up to base standards." - TPTI "So, say for New England, there would be a major base, like the League Division of New England, in Boston, while having, say, an office in Manchester, New Hampshire; Augusta, Maine; etc.? In other words, a large base in a large city, then smaller facilities in any areas nearby." - Me "Yeah, pretty much" Apparently I'm gonna have to go back through and sift things out. It's a start, though. -The TSTW Chronicler On Wikipedia, the name of the UK is given as United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Just thought I'd point that out. :P The TSTW Chronicler Teleporter Captain Oblivious here - I just found out that ToA stumbled across the Wiki. I'm surprised no one else has at this point, but it's a good motivation to get this finished as fast as possible. Anyway, I wanted to point out an old machine I just found for future use with the Coalition, the Satellite Teleporter. I'd like to make use of it when we take joint control of the Coalition, as I figure that Grand Cross had a hefty influence in its creation. ;) The TSTW Chronicler 05:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Not only is it cramped, they ripped out the toolbar and replaced it with the dropdown menus at the top. That, and as I scroll down, it keeps reverting me to the top. So much for getting some work done here today. >.< Love the idea, actually. There's no way we can expand on it right now, but it's something to keep in mind for the future. The TSTW Chronicler Indeed, too far in advance...but there's always TSTW!'s fourth birthday. =P That works out perfectly, actually, because I just changed my plans involving Midnight as well, and they don't correspond to your plans any more. Sounds like you're busy...oh, and you forgot random work on the Wiki, too. =P Speaking of which, if you have any problems navigating the site or finding tools that were on the missing toolbar, there's a handy little tab that sticks to the bottom of the screen called "My Tools." You can add in a bunch of things that you can't see on the Wiki proper any more (Histoy, What Links Here, etc.), and it's actually kind of handy. I added in Create a Page, Recent Changes, and Wanted Pages (a list of red links), but there's a lot more. I think it's just going to take us some time to get used to this new setup, that's all. We've been working with the old one for a year and a half, and we just don't know where everything is now. The TSTW Chronicler BZPower Hey, I don't know if it's my computer or the site is down again, but I can't accesss BZPower. I can't finish revising Chapter 4 (don't talk to me about the Word document thing either; I had all 8 chapters saved somewhere, and I don't have a clue where they went; I opened the document and they had vanished. All I have a chapters 1-3.), I can't send it to you, and if this doesn't clear up soon I can't post it, either. Can you tell me if you're having issues with the site, too, or if it's just me? Thanks. The TSTW Chronicler Of course, it only works when I don't need it to. Figures. >.< I don't have time to deal with the server and its whims. I'm just going to post the chapter in the To Rule the World page here, and you can fix it, send it CoKK, or whatever. It's 4AM here, and I need to go to bed. The TSTW Chronicler BZP Downtime Well, while it's inconvenient that it's down, at least they caught this before it turned into a problem. :) Not sure why, but I've had an unexplainable urge to talk to you since the site went down. Anything new? The TSTW Chronicler 04:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think the site went down for maintenance at least once since then, but before that yeah, it was the server crash. I don't think there's anything to worry about; I've got everything memorized even if we do lose it. :P Ugh, don't remind me. Not that I've even been posting lately; I've got three sidestories I'm working on, not including MtD, so I've got lots to keep me busy. Out of curiosity, did you get my last message saying that we should swap Spark for Tornado, or at least add him? (CoKK needs at least one representative on that team.) The TSTW Chronicler I actually had a similar idea way back before I did Rings of Power, but eventually scrapped it because it was far too complex for me to feasibly complete. Yeah, there's no reason that we can't cameo him in one of the random bits we have going (you mentioned something about deporting future League members, and the, erm, family has reasons to go abroad, potentially to America. *looks over shoulder* ) I completely understand what you're getting at. I've noticed that the title TSTW! in a story scares everyone off, and I think we're all old enough to stomach the word "idiot," if nothing else. (CoT seems to be centered around the older members of the site, anyway.) I think the thing that needs to be noted about TSTW! is that it is, in and of itself, a parody on famous superhuman continuities - the LoS could be compared to the Justice League or X-Men, Mentor is clearly Prof. Xavier, Doctor Danger hints at Doctor Doom, the Coalition is similar to the Brotherhood of Mutants, etc. Anything that is included within it can and most likely will be taken as a spoof on "official" media. A good example would be Mr. Mystery; I created the character completely on my own, and instantly TPTI took it as a spin off of some villain on Heroes. It comes with the territory, I suppose. I've always found TSTW! to be, for lack of a better analogy, a type of "sandbox" book, where you can take plot ideas and test them out, work with them, without the high-intensity mindset of "I'm writing a story." It's a medium through which you can take plot ideas that you adore (in my case, Jurrasic Park and the new story I'm working on) and unofficially make them your own, as well. I can also understand your viewpoint, however, as I've often viewed TRTW! in the same light. The three of us worked really hard (well, you guys did, I just helped write it) to make an awesome story, which in the long run doesn't really amount to much. Half of the TSTW! populace never even saw it, no one else commented on it, and it revolved almost entirely on a third-party's characters. Without the perameters of the game, we could have actually taken that story pretty far. It was actually just short of novel length (50,000 words), if you can believe that. (That's thinking far too big, I know, but I won't deny that I've thought of the "could have been"s) If you want to expand your audience, I think you'll be all set. If I may use an example, look at the TV show Legend of the Seeker. While it's "based on the Sword of Truth series" (which, if you haven't read, I highly recommend that you do, since it's without a doubt one of the best fantasy series ever written), it twists the universe around so much that anyone who's read the books has nothing good to say about the show. With unofficial characters and a universe only two dozen teenagers have ever heard of, you can't do worse than that, lol. :P I will point out two things, though. If you retcon or twist the TSTW! universe around, you won't be "expanding the TSTW! universe," as the whole thing will be considered noncanon. However, we've established that there are numerous alternate dimensions thanks to the Godseye plot, so it could still fit into everything... It's all up to you, though. The TSTW Chronicler Yeah, I actually just stumbled across that statistic, but it's a cool thing to know. Hey, if MtD ends up longer than TRTW!, we'll all have written something of novel-length. =) I think you hit the nail on the head, there: we're just reading to be entertained. With that in mind, I don't think there's going to be that much wrong with your story. Here's my advice: write the entirety of Trinity, and if you're not satisfied with it when you're done, give yourself a week or two to fix it. If you're still not happy with it, lock it away for a month or two and then come back to it. Much like what I did with Chapter 1 of TRTW! - I wrote the rough draft, then four-or-so months later I came up with the finished version, which was much better than the original. Thanks, I tried to make them look as 3D as possible, though I'm still working on my poses. The TSTW Chronicler And...It's Down Again Go figure. =P Anyway, since I don't know when BZP will be back, I figure I ought to let you guys know now that I'm going to be on vacation from May 6 to May 21, and as such hope to get everything on the Wiki that involves me done before I leave, as I won't have much time afterwards before we let the TSTW! community in on it (May 31). If you or CoKK need me for anything time sensitive, let me know ASAP, so that I can take care of it. The TSTW Chronicler With the Chaosemeraldium thing, I was thinking that maybe what applies to Mephris applies here as well. (What did you call it, fanwankery?) In this case, the element's official name is Chaosemeraldium; Neya just said that the scientist who named it was a huge Sonic fan. However, because that's such an absolute absurdity, most people shorten the name, removing the "aos" and generally calling the element Chemeraldium, or something similar. We would name the page Chemeraldium, and then leave a redirect for the original Chaosemeraldium. Sounds reasonable to me. I have to say that I am thorougly impressed with that post, though, as he covered in detail what I merely suggested with Omegite. Here's the list, which I updated as you filled in some pages: *Extrasensory (Real Name, which you aren't planning to add anyway) *Gui Long (Power, Age, Appearance) *Hand of Nature (Entire Page) (I'll probably make a custom Rjyvakut template at some point, but standard League should work for now.) *Kengen (Age) *Node (Real Name, Age, Equipment, Home Area, Relations) *Cobalt (Name, Appearance, Home Area) *Fated Shadow (Real Name, Power, Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Relations) *Gap (Name, Home Area, Relations) *Gestalt (Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Status) *Grand Cross (Appearance) (That pic will also need to be moved to the TRTW! section is History, to make room for his modern one.) *Smoke (Appearance, Equipment) *Wrap (Real Name, Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Relations, Status) *Dyrnwyn (Relations, Status) *General Justice (Real Name, Power, Age, Appearance, Equipment) *Rocket Lad (Home Area) *Static-Man (Real Name, Age, Equipment, Home Area, Relations) *Apocalypse (Relations) *Baron von Badd (Power, Appearance, Equipment, Relations, Status) *Dinah Mo (Age, Equipment, Relations, Status) *Extrapolator (Real Name, Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Relations) (Appearance may have been mentioned in RPG; something about a long black cape comes to mind...) *Haruki (Relations) *Hesiv (Home Area) (He was shown working for Ruk van Duff in their Gulf of Mexico lair. Does he get rolled into the Coalition like the others?) *Ikusen Sakeme (Relations) *Infernal (Age, Equipment, Relations) *Kinetix (Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area) *Maestro of Mayhem (Real Name, Power, Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Relations, Status) (I've been thinking, perhaps he has sound-based powers?) *Monsieur Sinistre (Real Name, Power) (Also, in History, "French Hero" should be linked to Le Gardien) *Null (Age, Equipment, Relations, Status) *Sandstorm (Real Name, Age, Appearance) *Skkari, Chisoku, Rihatsu, and Genkaku (Ages) *Speedfreak (Power, Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Status) *Stephenson (Appearance, Equipment, Relations) *Tempest (Age, Equipment, Relations, Status) *The Twister (Relations) *USSRsenal (Real Name, Age, Appearance, Equipment, Relations) *Void (Age, Equipment, Relations, Status) *Warlock (Real Name, Age, Home Area) *Calamity (Add to you Charrie Count?) *Camera-Man (Age, Equipment, Relations) *Loch Ness Monster (Age, Appearance) *Martin Thompson (Age, Equipment, Status) *Irvine Kilmore (Entire Page) *Alexandra Williams (Appearance) *Dwayne Ebert (Appearance) *Hoba Trump (Appearance, Home Area, Relations, Status) *Leo Goodwin (Age, Appearance, Equipment) *LiteGaze (Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Relations, Status) *Peacemaker (Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Relations, Status) *Richard Deemer (Power, Age, Appearance, Equipment, Home Area, Relations, Status) The TSTW Chronicler 09:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I suppose you have a point, but then again, we have someone whose sole power is the ability to create living replicas of Disney characters. In comparison, people who merely have interests in Pokemon/Sonic the Hedgehog seem normal. =P The TSTW Chronicler That's a fantastic idea, actually. Speaking of Summoner, I was contemplating adding him into my geneticist story, as I'm going to be one scientist short. I figured that he was a conservationalist or something, and was into genetic science as a method of saving endangered species/reviving extinct ones. I also figured that a good understanding of biology would be really useful in conjuring up his various creatures (which I believe have all been biologically feasible, if I remember correctly), which could be why his power is unhindered like the other two. *shrugs* Also, I tacked Irvine Kilmore onto you to do list, as you did cameo him in the RPG. The TSTW Chronicler Can't say for certain, as they're both developing at a random rate. As big as MtD is, though, and as much as we have yet to decide, it'll probably go up before. I'm just waiting on collecting the last two scientists before I really sit down to plan out details and start writing, etc., which won't be until at least the end of the month. Go ahead and do whatever you want with either organization, although two notes: most of those S.O.S. members were killed by Crocodile, with the possible exception of Alexander Blunt, as the guy quit posting before he finished the conflict/the server crash ate whatever came next, I'm not sure. As for the S.O.I.B., check over Lazzy's (Valence) posts, as his characters were all government operatives. (Just ignore the Captain Containment retcon.) He introduced an interesting group called ALIAS, as I recall. Sure; while I'm intrigued, I have no use for him. Oh, and I updated the list above. Also, I've managed to design a cameo of those special characters we've been PMing about, which you ought to recognize when I post it. (Just don't spoil it. =D) On my user page, three are used, three are unused. The TSTW Chronicler Okay, I'm leaving within the next hour, so this will probably be my last edit for the next two weeks. If BZP comes up before then, just let everybody know that I'm gone, and that there should be enough room in my PM box to send me anything in the meantime. I'll be up to my ears in backlogged work here when I get back, but that won't stop me from enjoying myself. =P See yah later. The TSTW Chronicler 19:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Orlando, Florida. I've been granted a desginated laptop night, if you're wondering. =P Anyway I love Aquarius, with the exception of his goggles...if you solidified the bands of hair that overlap them, it should be perfect, though. I see you've been busy since Friday...impressive. Keep up the good work! Also, not sure how you were planning on incorporating the Coalition takeover, but it would probably work best as flashback posts during the timeskip. The TSTW Chronicler 02:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I've been given another laptop night. =) Aquarius is awesome, thanks. Yeah, I did notice, and may I just say, wow! In the two years the Order has been around, you're the first person besides me to have created a member; I was starting to think no one was ever going to. Warlock would make a great addition to the Order. Speaking of witch, or Warlock in this case, would you mind if I drew him? He's intrigued me since you introduced him. For those flashback posts, what do we have plannned? Mystery and GC, Mystery and RvD, and conglomerating RvD's org. with the Coalition. Is there anything I'm forgetting? (We should probably have some GC posts as well, just so that it doesn't seem too one-sided with all the Mr. Mystery posts.) Perhaps we should have a meeting of the senior members of the Coalition, so that we can actively reestablish a hierarchy that doesn't completely revolve around the two founders? The TSTW Chronicler 03:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Preparations Back from vacation, and glad to be home again! Yeah, well, if things had worked out the way they were supposed to, the invasion/timeskip would have been over and done with by then. =P I'm fine waiting a bit, as there's plenty of work that still needs to get done, and I've got a few people who told me they couldn't get me profiles before June. I don't think the Coalition would officially dignify anyone with specific ranks; I believe it's more a system of intimidation and strength. In other words, the "elite" members would the ones who are powerful and intimidating enough that the other members do as they command for fear of the repercussions. However, since we're using a rank system here, I picture the Coalition as such: *'Founders' *'Leaders' (Basically the original fifty members of the Coalition, as well as anyone else who may have attained the rank through years of experience and extreme power.) **Cosmos **Escher **The Technician VII *'Elite' (The elite class of members, bridging the gap between leaders and members. They'd be either future leaders or members who are powerful enough that they receive added respect from regular members. respectively and alphabetically) **Fated Shadow **Forecast **Manchine (Formerly) **Tornado **Scarlet **Zodiac **G-Force **Impact **Jetscream **Knucklebones (Formerly) **Midnight **Parasite **Professor Pyro **Typhoon *'Members' (Everybody else) *'Lackeys' (Such as Fly-Guy, Zap, and Thompson) *'Henchmen' (Powerless Grunts, Genetic Hybrids, etc.) I don't think that's too carried away, but I do have a tendancy to overcomplicate things. Oh, and I still haven't cleared that up, have I? No, Aquarius is a regular member; the only title he has is that he's one of the Coalition's leading genetic scientists, having gained that position by convincing Doctor Danger that genetic hybrids were obedient, cost-effective henchmen and could replace powerless grunts for most manual labor. (Hence the Lupines) The reason he was Midnight's right-hand man will be revealed, surprisingly, in the same post that reveals why Midnight went insane. Those three posts sound good to me. I think we should probably snag the few members who slipped out when Doctor Danger died (Kuroari and Shellshock), as well, to make it seem like we're officially brining the whole thing back together. EDIT: OMG, Thompson is General Justice?!! Wow, I'm definitely looking forward to hearing about that. Also, if he's only 38, that makes him 15 during MtD; not sure if you knew. The TSTW Chronicler Yeah, that's what I figured we'd do. If we hint enough at the leaders and the elite, people will get that they're in charge. I'm flabbergasted, to tell you the truth. I always pictured GJ as a Platinum-esque character, very morally upright. Never saw that coming. Well, let's see. Apart from updating all of my characters that have those aweful template pictures, I'm working on Captain Containment, Knucklebones, Zodiac, Warlock, and Forcefield. I also plan on doing Doomshroud, Dr. De'Lucionale, and Le Gardien at some point, as well as those six special characters we were discussing earlier. There's a list the length of my arm of other character's I'd like to draw, but those are the only ones I should be doing in the foreseeable future. =) The TSTW Chronicler Information on a character I have information for a charecter whos' page has next to nothing on it, Havoc. I would be happy to share this information as it is quite extensive and I am aware how hard it is to keep track of charecters throughout the topic.Tigerofmyhouse 15:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) What we Wreak Also I believe I have Michael Monkeys files for the rest of What We Wreak I'm having a little trouble locating the files and I hd to leavemy uncle's and aunt's house, may be a few days, or weeks till I get them to you. Also if you remember Havoc's friend, Brian the one who controls stone and metal, what his super name was I could write Havoc's TSTW part of his page Tigerofmyhouse 04:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Mhm Yeah I am his cousin, I found it by searching for RPG To Save the World BZPower on google :p and ok will do. I'mgoing to read through the story first to make sure nothing I edit is incorrect. Voila Link Looky what I just found. Apparently we don't have to wait for the site to come back up. ;) The TSTW Chronicler 05:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Best substitute I have is Ctrl+F and a general idea of where things are in the RPG. =P Off-topic, what color do you want the Mirai's Seven template? The TSTW Chronicler